Je ne suis pas un héros
by CacheCoeur
Summary: 1914. Archer Evermonde, le premier ministre de la magie, a fait promulguer une loi interdisant aux sorciers de se mêler à la guerre des tranchées, afin de préserver le code international du secret magique. Deux ans après, la guerre est une véritable boucherie et Evan Wallergan, lui, s'en moque bien du code international du secret magique. [Concours HPF de Lyssa "Voyage, voyage..."]
1. I

**Titre :** Je ne suis pas un héros

**Auteure :** CacheCoeur

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas l'univers Harry Potter. Tous les personnages sont de ma création, sauf celui d'Archer Evermonde, qui est mentionné, et qui apparaît dans le cadre du site "Pottermore". Un petit tour sur sa page wiki vous en apprendra davantage.

**Note 1 :** 你们好 ! Voici ma participation au concours de Lyssa7, "Voyage, voyage..." ! du forum HPF. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire les autres participations, parce que je suis certaine que ce sont toutes des perles !

**Note 2 :** J'avais cette idée de fanfiction qui me trottait depuis un petit moment dans la tête, j'avais rédigé quelques mots dessus, sans vraiment trouvé la motivation pour la faire réellement naître … Et le concours m'a donné l'élan nécessaire pour y parvenir ! Donc voilà, « Je ne suis pas un héros » est né ! Si vous avez la chanson de Balavoine dans la tête, je vous pardonne.

**Note 3 :** Cette histoire se décompose en trois parties.

**Note 4 :** Pour ceux qui suivent "La valeur d'Opaline", je suis ravie de vous présenter d'autres membres des familles Wallergan et Hartley !

** Remerciements :** Je remercie mille fois **Nesache** pour l'illustration, parce qu'elle s'est vraiment surpassée ! Je remercie aussi **Laure et M13 **(j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amies IRL qui acceptent de me relire, et surtout, mes délires chelous de fanfictions), mes relectrices, ainsi qu'**Hermystic** pour tous ses bons conseils, et aussi, ses corrections :)

* * *

Je l'ai immédiatement su.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les rideaux tirés, l'odeur du thé ou le silence assourdissant qui me l'ont fait deviner. Mais je l'ai immédiatement su. Je l'ai ressenti dans ma chair, et dans les soubresauts incontrôlables de mon cœur et dans l'air qui s'est épaissi autour de moi dès que je suis entré dans le hall d'entrée de ma maison. C'était toute ma culpabilité qui se manifestait. Je n'ai même plus réussi à respirer normalement, à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un bras tant l'air était lourd sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Mina s'est plantée devant moi, les yeux étrangement vides, le teint pâle, mais un sourire a étiré ses lèvres si fines.

\- C'est George, m'a-t-elle dit d'une toute petite voix.

Aux sanglots de ses mots, j'ai réalisé à ce moment précis que mon ami d'enfance n'était plus en vie. Je l'ai su en entrant dans la maison. Néanmoins, j'ai eu besoin de l'entendre. Mina est tombée dans mes bras en pleurant et Henry est apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Maman et papa sont dans le salon, a-t-il murmuré. Madame Smith pleure depuis des heures.

J'ai hoché la tête.

\- Où est son corps ?

Mina s'est relevée, et a agrippé ma veste de toutes ses forces, les yeux soudainement ranimés de leur ordinaire éclat malicieux.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Où est son corps ? Il n'est peut-être pas mort ? Comment le saurions-nous sans corps ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu ? Que quelqu'un a confondu George avec un autre soldat ? C'est possible !

Henry a commencé à pleurer, avalant son poing pour retenir ses larmes et j'ai posé une main sur la joue de Mina. Je n'ai pas réussis à lui dire que je n'y croyais pas et que je n'avais pas besoin de voir le cadavre de George pour en faire le deuil. Je voulais simplement qu'il retourne chez lui.

J'ai beau essayer, mais moi, je n'arrive pas à pleurer, parce que je le savais, que ça se terminerait ainsi. Tout le monde sanglote dans le petit salon. Mais mes yeux restent secs.

\- Les autorités françaises interdisent le transport des corps, m'apprend Henry juste à mes côtés. Pour des raisons d'hygiène à ce qu'on dit.

Son visage est marqué par la douleur. Je me retiens de soupirer :

\- Transporter les corps coûte sûrement trop cher. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'arrivent pas à identifier les dépouilles, parce que les hommes ne ressemblent plus à rien.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Mina repose sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe, agacée, et je l'imite, en regrettant aussitôt mes paroles. Je me perds dans la contemplation des photos accrochées au mur juste en face. Henry a six ans et ce dernier ébouriffe les cheveux de Mina. Ils ont toujours été incroyablement proches. Henry a appris à Mina à lancer ses premiers sorts avec la baguette de notre grand-père, quand il était trop fatigué pour veiller sur nous et qu'il oubliait de la mettre hors de leur portée. Mina ne fait même pas attention à Henry qui emmêle ses cheveux. Elle a le regard rivé sur le bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras, comme si il était le plus beau de tous les trésors. Je suis le dernier de la fratrie Wallergan, celui qui devait courir derrière ses aînés pour espérer jouer avec eux, celui qu'on gâtait un peu trop, à qui l'on cédait tout. Mes parents adorent cette photo de nous trois.

Mes parents sont des sorciers respectés au sein de la communauté magique. Les Wallergan forment l'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus nobles de Grande-Bretagne. Mon père a été élevé au sein de l'aristocratie magique et ce qu'elle a de plus immonde : son idéologie de pureté du sang. Il l'a violemment rejetée après avoir rencontré ma mère. Je les admire tellement… Ils ont tout construit eux-même, leur réputation, ce manoir, qu'ils ont construit peu après la naissance de Henry. Mes parents sont des gens biens. J'ai de la chance, d'être né dans cette famille. Une autre, n'aurait sûrement pas eu autant de bienveillance à mon égard..

Aussi, s'étant affranchi de son éducation, mon père ne nous a jamais interdit de jouer avec George, le fils de nos voisins quand nous étions petits. En grandissant, comme tous les enfants, nous avons changé. George avait le même âge qu'Henry et quand mon frère est parti à Poudlard, il est venu de moins en moins souvent à la maison pour jouer, si bien que nous ne le voyions plus qu'en coup de vent tous les jours de l'an quand il rentrait chez sa mère pour les fêtes. George n'était plus qu'un souvenir d'enfance pour moi. Pourtant, sa mort me broie le cœur. C'est si injuste…

Le lendemain, je me réveille, me lave, mange comme je l'ai toujours fait, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si le fils de mes voisins moldu n'était pas mort, comme si son corps n'était pas perdu quelque part en France. Je referme la porte et descends les escaliers. Un hibou attend patiemment derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, apportant le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Henry me le prend des mains, pour y lire les dernières nouvelles alors que je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Archer Evermonde ne veut pas retirer sa loi, marmonne-t-il.

Le ministère de la magie avait été très clair sur la question. Archer Evermonde, le premier ministre de la magie, avait promulgué une loi d'urgence, interdisant aux sorciers de se mêler à cette guerre... Pourtant, beaucoup n'avait pas écouté, et tous les jours, des centaines de sorciers enfreignaient le code international du secret magique. J'aurais du faire comme eux, et sauver la vie de mon voisin, de mon ami d'enfance.

\- C'est ridicule, je lâche enfin. Cette guerre nous concerne autant que les moldus.

Si seulement j'avais le courage de m'engager …

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, grogne Henry.

Je serre mon verre au point que mes phalanges en deviennent blanches. Henry plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens :

\- Enlève cette idée de ton crâne immédiatement.

Henry, en bon Serdaigle, est le plus réfléchi et le plus intelligent de nous trois. Mina exécutait de bon cœur toutes les farces que notre frère inventait. Elle est la plus douce, la plus gentille. Dans tout ce mélange, moi, j'ai souvent eu l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place, et qu'il ne me restait que de maigres miettes, à peine de quoi nourrir un oisillon. J'ai toujours écouté mon frère et ma sœur. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Enlève cette idée de ton crâne ! répète-t-il.

Pourtant, cela fait longtemps que je l'ai cette idée. Quand les moldus ont commencé cette guerre il y a deux ans, qu'ils ont placardé des affiches dans tous les boulevards, les avenues et les ruelles du pays, j'en ai prise une en main que j'ai ramenée à la maison. Ma mère a tout de suite pâli et mon père a désapprouvé.

\- C'est trop dangereux, ajoute Henry. Je refuse de te perdre.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que j'ai déjà la sensation d'être perdu. Après tout, quand on ne sait pas où aller, c'est bien ce qu'on est, non ? Je me lève tous les matins sans but, aucun, en me demandant comment rompre la monotonie, comment devenir autre chose qu'un poids et une charge pour mes parents qui s'inquiètent pour moi, qu'une source de problèmes pour Henry, qui n'ose même pas parler de moi à ses collègues au Ministère, ou même à Mina, qui me regarde toujours comme un pauvre petit être fragile. Ce que je suis.

Je voudrais avoir le même courage que George. Sauf qu'on m'a tellement répété que c'était trop dangereux pour moi, que j'étais bien trop faible, trop vulnérable, que j'avais déjà énormément de chance d'être né dans une famille de sorciers et de pouvoir échapper à cette boucherie… Je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je veux sauver des vies. J'ai du courage et je voudrais le leur montrer à tous.

Quand je sors du Manoir des Wallergan, je me sens libéré de la mort qui plane au-dessus de nous depuis hier. En passant devant le grand chêne et la balançoire que Henry avait construite pour moi quand nous étions enfants, mon cœur se remet à faire des soubresauts incontrôlables et je détourne les yeux. Henry m'a toujours traité comme si j'étais normal, comme eux. Il voulait que je puisse voler moi aussi, que mes pieds arrêtent de toucher le sol, même un bref instant. Ma mère refusait de me voir sur un balai, de peur que je me blesse. Alors, Henry avait eu l'idée de me fabriquer une balançoire. J'adorais en faire avec Mina. George et Henry nous poussaient tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'impression de pouvoir toucher le ciel en tendant les mains….

En ville, l'ambiance n'est pas moins morose qu'au Manoir. Dans le quartier moldu de Londres, personne ne parle, personne ne se regarde. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à pleurer la perte d'un être cher. Je me demande si l'air est aussi dense sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour l'heure, je serre ma besace contre moi. Pour ma famille, je poursuis des études de médecine moldue, mais cela fait plus de huit mois que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. Depuis qu'ils m'ont tous fait comprendre que je n'étais capable de rien. Je passe mon temps au parc, à écrire dans mon cahier toutes les choses que je n'arrive pas à exprimer.

Je m'arrête devant une énième affiche au fond bleu, avec une main tenant des pièces qui se transforme en munitions à mesure qu'elles glissent entre les doigts de celui qui les tient.

\- De la merde, ronchonne une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et découvre un visage mutilé devant moi, munit de deux yeux bleus, perçants et presque trop malheureux pour être vrais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je murmure en prenant mon meilleur ami dans mes bras.

John me serre fort contre lui, à m'en étouffer et me traîne à sa suite.

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Je lui demande.

\- Deux jours. J'ai envie d'un whisky pur-feu et d'une femme …

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour le whisky, je commence en riant.

Quand nous arrivons au Chaudron Baveur et que la serveuse glisse deux verres de whisky pur-feu jusqu'à nous, John les boit en trois gorgées, et en recommande aussitôt. Il m'en laisse cette fois un et avale l'autre. Il triture son verre sans trop savoir quoi en faire une fois qu'il est vide et ferme les yeux. Il renifle péniblement.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton voisin. Pour George.

Son prénom semble lui arracher la bouche.

\- Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Ouais. J'ai veillé sur lui, comme tu me l'as demandé.

J'avale le contenu de mon verre. Mon œsophage me brûle et ce n'est vraiment pas à cause de l'alcool.

\- Je l'ai vu mourir, ajoute John. J'aurais voulu ramener son corps mais dans la panique…

Il baisse la tête coupable.

\- Je me suis tiré et je l'ai abandonné derrière moi. Mais il est mort, Evan. Je voulais présenter mes condoléances à sa mère ce matin. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

\- Tu comptes repartir ?

\- Oui. Je voulais juste…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et relève la tête. Plusieurs cicatrices barrent son menton et ses joues. Il n'est pas rasé et ses cheveux blonds ont poussé.

\- J'y ai échappé de peu. J'ai transplané juste avant de me prendre un obus en pleine face. J'ai essayé de prendre deux moldus avec moi. Quand je suis arrivé sur la ligne de défense, il ne me restait que deux bras dans les mains et des éclats de leurs deux cervelles dans les cheveux, murmure-t-il.

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé à George ?

John se tourne vers moi, comme un fantôme et c'est comme si je rencontrais une autre personne. John et moi, avons toujours été amis. Nos familles se fréquentent depuis la nuit des temps et John m'a toujours défendu contre tous, me poussant à faire ce que j'avais envie de faire. Nous voulions nous engager ensemble… Je le regarde poser sa baguette à côté de son verre, comme si c'était un vulgaire bout de bois. Il pose un doigt sur ma poitrine, au niveau de mon sternum et appuie de toutes ses forces.

\- Il s'est pris une balle ici. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. J'ai versé tout le contenu d'un flacon d'essence de dictame, l'un de ceux que tu m'as refilé avant que je parte, et la plaie s'est arrêtée de saigner, mais il était déjà mort.

Il parle avec une telle froideur… C'est la première fois que j'entends ce ton morne, presque sans âme, dans sa bouche.

\- Si seulement je pouvais m'engager moi aussi…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Henry m'a jeté un _petrificus totalus_ pour m'empêcher de partir la dernière fois que j'ai essayé.

\- Il t'a vraiment fait ça ? s'étonne John.

\- Un peu qu'il l'a fait, je ronchonne.

\- Quel connard, rit-il.

\- Il pense que je ne suis pas assez fort pour partir sur le front moldu.

\- Crois-moi, personne ne l'est. Sorciers, moldus… Même un troll ne serait pas prêt pour une telle boucherie. Mais au moins, on est utiles et on sauve des vies. On aurait besoin de gens comme toi avec nous.

\- Et tu veux y retourner ? Sur le front je veux dire ?

\- Ouais. Si on était plus nombreux, on pourrait en sauver plus…

Pourtant, quand je l'écoute, j'entends juste son envie de fuir et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Je repars ce soir, avant que le Ministère ne me tombe dessus et me jette à Azkaban pour violation du secret magique. J'ai un portoloin qui m'attend pour dans quatre heures… Je suis juste passé en coup de vent, pour vérifier que ma famille allait bien, que toi…

\- Moi ?

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais mieux.

Je frôle sa baguette du bout des doigts. Comment pourrais-je aller mieux ? Est-ce qu'un jour dans ma vie j'irais mieux ? J'en doute. J'ai été condamné dès la naissance à vivre une demi-vie.

\- Je n'ai toujours aucune raison de me lever le matin. Henry, Mina, mon père, ma mère… Ils me croient incapable en tout, bon à rien.

\- Pourquoi tu les écoutes autant ? T'es pas un bon à rien… T'es un petit génie !

J'ai un certain don pour les potions. Je connais par cœur des recettes entières, sais parfaitement les préparer. J'aurais pu distribuer des essences de forces, de vivacité, de l'essence de dictame, en faire par centaines et sauver des vies moi aussi.

\- Le plus important, Evan, c'est ce que _toi,_ tu penses.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu crois en être capable ? Tu crois être prêt à affronter tout ça ? Tu veux partir au front ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Alors tais-toi pour de bon, ou fais-le. Prend une décision définitive et arrête de pleurnicher parce que maman et papa ne sont pas d'accord.

J'aimerais être aussi sûr que j'en ai l'air. Sauf que je tremble de peur. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, si tant est que le courage leur soit exclusivement réservé. Après tout, John était un Serpentard quand il était à Poudlard et il s'est engagé sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Y'a un moldu qui m'a dit un truc intéressant l'autre jour, continue John.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La vie est comme une bicyclette, il faut avancer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et toi Evan, tu pédales dans le vide depuis toujours que c'est presque un miracle de constater que tu ne t'es pas pété la gueule une seule fois. Il serait temps que tu prennes ton élan et que tu prennes enfin ta vie en main.

\- Et si je tombe ?

\- Tu te relèves.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, comme vous.

John éclate d'un rire mauvais et fait signe à la serveuse de nous resservir. Finalement, quand elle penche la bouteille pour verser du whisky pur-feu dans nos verres il la lui arrache des mains et lui ordonne de partir après lui avoir donné de l'argent pour payer celle-ci.

\- Je vois pas ce qui effraie tes parents. Une veste enchantée d'un _protego_ sera toujours efficace contre les munitions moldus. Tu ne risques rien…

Il porte le goulot à ses lèvres et quand il me la tend, je l'imite. Quand John repart en titubant, complètement saoul, je me demande qui j'ai eu en face de moi. En quittant le bar à mon tour, j'ai pris ma décision.

Cela fait dix-neuf ans que je vis dans un cocon familial étouffant. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile, de me prouver que je vaux mieux que ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi, que je vaux mieux que ce que je pense moi-même, de moi. On m'a répété tellement de fois que j'étais faible et fragile, qu'il valait mieux pour moi rester à l'abri que j'ai commencé à les croire. Peut-être que je le crois toujours. Je ne sais même plus ce dont j'ai envie. Sauver des vies ? Me rendre utile ? Trouver un but à ma vie ? Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ce que je cherche ne se trouve pas ici. John a raison quand il dit que je pédale dans le vide… Et c'est à cause de ça, que je n'ai pas suivi mon voisin George au front, comme ça qu'il est mort parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter ma famille.

En rentrant au Manoir, je retrouve mon frère et ma sœur, dans le jardin. Ils sont près du chêne, Mina est sur la balançoire et Henry rit légèrement à l'une de ses blagues. Je jette mon sac et les regarde fixement.

\- Je veux partir.

Henry arrête de rire.

\- Je vais m'engager. Et cette fois, je ne vous écouterai pas me dire encore une fois que j'y risque la vie, et si l'un de vous ose lever sa baguette sur moi, je la lui casse en deux dès le lendemain.

\- A raison, parce que tu y risques effectivement ta vie ! s'emporte Mina.

\- John vient de me le confirmer. George est vraiment mort, il ne reviendra pas. J'aurais pu le sauver.

Des larmes, mes larmes, celles qui refusaient de couler hier, se mettent à dévaler mes joues alors que j'énonce l'effroyable vérité.

\- Des hommes risquent leur vie tous les jours quand nous sommes bien plus forts, plus puissants qu'eux, que nous pouvons guérir plus rapidement grâce à notre maîtrise de la magie et des potions et…

\- Ton ami John enfreint le code international du secret magique, marmonne Mina.

\- Il sauve des vies.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Evan ? Que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Que la magie va te protéger de toutes les balles, de tous les obus, des infections, des poux, de la boue et des nuages de gaz toxiques qu'on lâche sur les soldats ? hurle Mina.

\- On n'a absolument aucune excuse pour participer à ce massacre, marmonne Henry, un peu plus calme. Les moldus ne savent peut-être pas ce qui se passe, parce que leurs médias le leur cachent bien, mais nous, on sait et on devrait tous…

\- Et la paix ? Tu en fais quoi, Mina de la paix ? Je crie à mon tour en ignorant Henry.

\- C'est parce que je chéris la paix que je refuse de te voir partir faire la guerre !

\- C'est parce que tu es une lâche !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Evan ? répète Mina. Que tu vas pouvoir sauver des moldus avec tes potions magiques ? Que tu seras utile ?

\- Au moins, moi, j'essaie, je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer, vocifère Henry.

\- Ça suffit ! souffle Mina. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot.

\- En quoi tu leur seras utile ? Hein ? Dis-moi ? continue pourtant Henry, alors que Mina sanglote.

\- Je fais des études de médecine ! J'ai des connaissances en potions ! Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que je ne serais pas utile ? Que je vais forcément mourir ? Je lui demande.

\- PARCE QUE TU ES UN CRACMOL EVAN !

Mon poing s'écrase sur son visage quand je laisse s'exprimer toute ma rage contre le monde, et le destin qui a fait de moi ce que je suis : une gêne constante pour tous, une honte pour les Wallergan, un être fragile et vulnérable, ni un sorcier, ni un moldu. Un cracmol…


	2. II

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où j'ai vu le Poudlard express pour la première fois. J'accompagnais Henry avec toute la famille. Mina trépignait d'impatience en pensant que dans deux ans, ce serait son tour. Moi, j'étais fasciné par la locomotive flamboyante. Henry m'avait même fait monter dans le train, pour que je puisse voir l'intérieur. Depuis ce jour, je rêvais secrètement toutes les nuits de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Henry m'avait fidèlement décrit dans ses lettres la salle commune des Serdaigle, Mina celle des Poufsouffle et moi, je me demandais où est-ce que j'irais. Ma mère disait que j'étais malin comme un Serpentard, mon père affirmait que je fonçais souvent tête baissée comme un Gryffondor… J'avais hâte de passer sous le choixpeau à mon tour.

Sauf que ma lettre à Poudlard n'est jamais arrivée. Je l'ai attendu le jour de mes onze ans pendant des heures. Ce qui m'a brisé le cœur, c'est le fait que j'étais le seul, à l'attendre. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère et ma sœur, ils savaient tous que je n'irai jamais à Poudlard, parce que j'étais, et je suis, incapable de faire de la magie. Enfant, je pensais que j'avais juste un peu de retard. C'était ce que disait ma grand-mère. J'ai été dans le déni pendant très longtemps. Mon père m'a fait partir dans un collège moldu privé et j'ai poursuivi mes études, loin de Poudlard, loin de mon frère et de ma sœur. J'ai détesté tout le monde. Moi le premier.

On m'a interdit de monter sur un balai, parce que si je vole trop haut et que je tombe alors que je suis seul, je serais incapable d'arrêter ma chute. On m'a refusé l'entrée dans les écoles supérieures de potions alors que je suis doué. Ma mère m'a formé et elle est la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse. On ne m'a jamais appris à lire les runes, à m'occuper d'animaux magiques, ni même des plantes magiques. On m'a fermé les portes du monde magique, alors que je suis né dedans. On m'a emprisonné dans un environnement dans lequel on me considère comme un parasite.

Les sorciers n'aiment pas les cracmols. Les sang-purs les aiment encore moins. Les parents de mon père l'ont définitivement renié quand ils ont su pour moi. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas vraiment cordiaux, même avant ça, mais le fait que je sois un cracmol a définitivement rompu tous les liens qu'ils continuaient d'entretenir malgré tout.

Comment moi, Evan Wallergan, un héritier de deux personnes au sang-pur, pouvait être un cracmol ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Henry ou Mina ? Aujourd'hui encore, je ne le comprends et ne l'explique pas. Les cracmols sont rares. La magie est puissante, surtout dans notre famille. Mais moi, elle m'a évité. J'ai dû grandir en affrontant la honte, dans l'ombre. Quand mes parents se rendaient à des réceptions, je restais à la maison. Henry me rapportait des pâtisseries, Mina me racontait les derniers potins. Moi, je n'étais pas le bienvenu, considéré comme un moins que rien, un raté, pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi, que je subis, quelque chose que je n'ai pas contrôlé.

\- T'es un rêveur toi, ricane un homme à mes côtés.

Il est blond et il porte des lunettes. Il a l'air si jeune.

\- J'aime bien être seul avec mes pensées.

\- Je crois qu'être seul avec ses pensées, ici, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, marmonne-t-il. Je m'appelle Owen.

\- Evan, je me présente à mon tour.

\- C'est ton frère à côté ?

Henry regarde au loin et serre contre lui son sac en toile. Nous sommes arrivés en France il y a deux jours. Je ne saurais même pas dire exactement où nous sommes exactement. Nous occupons la rive nord d'un fleuve, dans le département de la Somme.

\- Oui, c'est mon frère, je lui confirme.

\- Vous vous ressemblez.

\- Physiquement peut-être, mais je t'assure que je suis le plus drôle des deux.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il tire une tête de six pieds de long ton frangin ! plaisante Owen.

Il me tend une cigarette que j'accepte. Je tousse en inhalant la fumée et il se moque de moi en me donnant des tapes régulières dans le dos. Des soldats viennent et défilent, le pas sûr mais pressé. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour se repérer dans les tranchées. Il a plu pendant des heures hier. Je ne sais pas où est John.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, ton frère.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, je murmure. Il s'est engagé seulement pour me suivre.

\- Mes amis et moi nous nous sommes engagés nous aussi. Vous venez d'où, ton frère et toi ?

J'ai entendu parler de ces «Bataillons de copains», avec un argument simple et qui porte: «Engagez-vous ensemble, vous servirez ensemble. » Ces bataillons ont surtout l'avantage d'économiser au gouvernement britannique le soin de créer et donc de financer un système de recrutement par conscription, coûteux et lent à mettre en place. Beaucoup d'hommes se sont engagés au début de la guerre, grâce à un véritable élan patriotique. Ils ne sont pas expérimentés cependant… George faisait parti de l'armée professionnelle, il n'a pas été recruté, ne s'est pas non plus engagé. C'était son métier, et quand la guerre a commencé, on ne pensait pas que les civils seraient forcés de se battre eux aussi. Depuis janvier dernier, le service militaire est obligatoire pour les hommes de dix-huit à quarante-et-un ans. Autour de moi, ces hommes n'ont aucune expérience du combat. Pas plus que les sorciers. Mais eux, au moins ont la magie. Et moi j'ai mes potions. Ainsi que mon frère…

\- Demain, on va lancer notre première grande offensive de la guerre. Juste pour donner un peu d'air aux français à Verdun en attaquant sur ce secteur, marmonne-t-il sans me laisser répondre à sa question.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est si pâle alors qu'il secoue la tête Je me rends compte seulement maintenant comme ses mains tremblent et comme ses jambes semblent incapables de soutenir le poids de tout son corps.

\- Qu'importe, soupire-t-il en terminant sa cigarette. Ce sera facile.

Au loin, ses amis l'appellent. Ils forment un bon groupe de dix hommes. Ils s'appellent tous par leurs prénoms. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours, ça se ressent. Il y a un roux tout petit, dont la taille contraste étrangement avec celle d'un brun aux membres dégingandés et effroyablement longs. Ils se donnent tous l'accolade. L'un d'eux chante un peu trop fort. Un autre encore, boit et je l'envie un moment en me disant que moi aussi, j'aimerais boire et que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour m'enivrer, même avec de la liqueur, alors que j'ai horreur de ça. On nous a répété toute la journée que l'attaque de demain serait une promenade de santé, que les bombardements effectués jusqu'à la veille avaient détruit les lignes de défenses des allemands, ainsi que leurs mitrailleuses, leurs abris de positions… Des milliers de canons de 75 ont été placés tous les 12 mètres sur un front de 50 kilomètres, projetant des obus, nuit et jour, durant une semaine. 20 millions d'obus ont été envoyés.

\- Ça fait une moyenne de dix obus par ennemi posté en face, fait gaiement Owen après m'avoir présenté ses amis.

\- Demain, ce sera notre baptême de feu ! s'enthousiasme presque l'un d'eux.

\- J'ai hâte, sautille un autre.

Les tranchées allemandes sont vides de troupes. C'est ce qu'on nous répète depuis hier soir. Je m'endors en observant mon frère, qui me regarde lui aussi. Sa baguette est dans sa poche et il a enchanté, lancé des sortilèges sur tous nos équipements avant de se coucher. Il a répété chacun de ses gestes au moins trois fois.

J'ai hurlé quand Henry m'a suivi jusqu'ici. Il ne m'a pas lancé de petrificus totalus, contrairement à la dernière fois. Il s'est contenté de marcher à mes côtés jusqu'au portoloin clandestin. J'ai fulminé sur tout le chemin. Mais ma colère a explosé quand Mina s'est jointe à nous, en tranplanant juste à temps à nos côtés pour saisir la coupe qui faisait office de portoloin. Elle est actuellement dans l'un des hôpitaux militaires formés dans les villages aux alentours. Je suppose que ses talents de médicomage seront utiles… Je déteste cependant l'idée de les savoir ici pour moi, pour me surveiller. Henry ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes ici.

Le lendemain, nous partons tous au pas vers les tranchées ennemies après être sortis de nos boyaux de boue. Owen me salue, entouré par ses amis. Nous marchons quelques instants, dans un silence qui n'a rien de pesant, mais rien de léger non plus. Les hommes sont lourdement chargés avec plus de 30 kg d'équipement. Henry s'est chargé des nôtres, si bien que je ne ressens aucun poids sur mes épaules. L'ordre de ne pas courir nous a été fait. Nous avançons donc calmement, toujours au pas.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, murmure Henry.

Ce sont les premiers mots qui sortent de sa bouche en deux jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

\- Regarde !

Il tend le doigt et désigne les réseaux barbelés qui zèbrent le sol. Je ne vois que des lignes d'hommes sur plusieurs mètres. Un fracas se fait entendre, suivi de plusieurs tirs qui déchirent le silence. Un mur parfait d'explosifs secoue tous nos corps comme des quilles. Chaque ligne de tranchées disparaissait dans un épais nuage de fumée et de poussière. Des hommes se mettent à crier et je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Les bombardements ont laissé intacts les barbelés que les soldats doivent couper sous le feu des mitrailleuses de l'ennemi. Les tirs d'artillerie, que cela soit les fusils ou les mitrailleuses, sont incessants mais ne couvrent ni les cris ni la douleur. Je trébuche une nouvelle fois, les pieds pris dans des barbelés, et un obus explose juste à mes côtés. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Au loin me semble-t-il, alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi, Henry me hurle de me relever alors que je l'ai déjà fait. En relevant la tête, je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à m'empêtrer dans des barbelés. Les soldats se tortillent dans tous les sens pour s'en démêler et on dirait presque des moustiques, pris aux pièges dans des toiles d'araignée. Les détonations s'enchaînent avec fracas et des colonnes de terres entières, noires, jaunes, brunes s'élèvent haut dans le ciel. On n'y voit rien. C'est toute la terre qui tremble et gronde de colère.

Des hommes tombent autour de nous, soudainement inanimés, inertes, sans vie, alors que nous restons debout. Je regarde Owen, Harry, Peter, Rupert, et tous les autres. Dans mes poches, les fioles contenant mes potions tintent. J'accours vers eux. Rupert à le visage en sang et je n'arrive même pas à déterminer si c'est le sien. Harry vient de s'écrouler sur le sol et quelqu'un le secoue dans tous les sens en lui hurlant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Peter a la moitié du visage arraché, quand je me retourne vers lui. Je peux voir ses dents alors qu'il n'a même pas ouvert la bouche. Il tient son oreille dans ses mains, avant de s'évanouir. Je n'ai même pas le temps de les sauver. Ils sont tous morts, et du bataillon qu'ils formaient avec plus de huit cent hommes, il n'en reste rien. Que des cadavres. L'ensemble de la brigade est presque anéanti. Je regarde mes mains.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile de ma vie, même quand j'ai appris que je ne ferai jamais de magie. Le staccato des mitraillettes me donne un rythme. J'ai l'impression d'être seul. Il n'y a que le chaos et la désolation autour de moi. Je me reprends, en constatant que mon frère est immobile à mes côtés.

\- Il faut que tu bouges, je lui ordonne. Il faut agir !

Mais il reste immobile, alors je l'agrippe violemment et le force à me suivre. Il tient sa baguette dans ses mains, plus blanches que jamais. J'entends tellement d'appels à l'aide que je ne sais pas par où aller, par où commencer. Tout ce que je devine, c'est que de continuer d'avancer ne nous mènera qu'à une mort certaine. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils font tous… Alors quand un garçon de mon âge s'échoue à mes pieds et me lance un regard suppliant je m'agenouille à ses côtés en sortant de mes poches l'essence de dictame pour recomposer son bras à moitié arraché. Je vérifie son pouls, alors qu'il s'est évanoui. Il est lent mais régulier. Henry hoche la tête. Je viens de sauver une vie. Une seule vie. Là où une montagne de cadavres nous entoure…

**OoO**

Henry ne me quitte pas des yeux depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Son uniforme est taché. Cela fait deux semaines que notre quotidien est le même. Pourtant, quand j'observe mon frère j'ai l'impression que cela fait deux ans.

Chaque jour, à l'aurore, les allemands attaquent. Ils nous réveillent, et les yeux encore embués de sommeil, nous devons garder les tranchées de la ligne de front. Les rares jours où il n'y a pas eu d'assaut, ce qui n'est arrivé que trois fois, nous nous rassemblons pour des inspections, le déjeuner et nos rations quotidiennes de rhum. Je refile la mienne à Henry. Quand il fait jour, nous effectuons tous les travaux sous terre et à l'abri des fusils des tireurs d'élite. Entre les corvées, certains lisent, rédigent leur journal, écrivent des lettres ou jouent à des jeux de hasard. Certains somnolent aussi. Parce que même si les bruits de la guerre nous hantent constament, au final, la fatigue l'emporte parfois. John, qui nous a rejoints la semaine dernière, dit que dans les tranchées, tout est un jeu de hasard de toute façon.

Quand la nuit tombe, nous nous activons plus. C'est le moment où nous sortons hors des tranchées et avançons dans le no man's land, cette zone de mort, de terrain dévasté entre notre armée et l'armée allemande. Des équipes de travail y réparent les barbelés ou creusent de nouvelles tranchées. Des opérations plus offensives sont parfois menées et consistent à patrouiller pour détecter l'activité des ennemis, effectuer des raids pour tuer, capturer des soldats ennemis ou recueillir des renseignements.

Mais qu'importe la nuit, ou le jour, la mort s'en fiche pas mal de l'heure qu'il est, surtout quand elle considère que la nôtre est venue. Elle fauche inexorablement toutes vies autour de moi. Les tirs d'embuscade et d'obus sont constants, réguliers, si bien que je ne me souviens même plus du bruit du silence. Quand il n'y a pas d'assaut, on entend les gémissements de douleurs de nos compagnons qui sont restés au sur le no man's land, ceux qu'on n'a pas pu ramener avec nous et qui attendent qu'on vienne les secourir. Ce qu'on peut rarement faire. Au final, c'est quand on ne les entend plus gémir que c'est le pire.

\- Tout ça, tout ce qu'on vit, c'est de ta faute, m'accuse-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à me suivre, je grogne en nettoyant un coin de la tranchée.

\- Si Evan.

\- Non Henry. Tu m'as suivi. Tu as pris le portoloin. Tu as décidé de devenir mon ombre.

\- Pour te protéger.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

\- Regarde autour de toi Evan.

Il n'y a que des gens seuls autour de moi.

\- On ne voit que la mort. Ça pue la mort. On touche la mort. On vit dans la mort. Je suis ton frère et je t'aime.

Je m'adosse contre une fortification.

\- Encore une fois Henry, tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre, je grommelle.

\- Sans moi, tu serais mort.

\- Arrête de penser que je ne suis qu'un petit être fragile. L'officier Douglas est mort il y a trois jours. C'était un sorcier. Même vous, vous n'êtes pas infaillibles. Ce qui nous sauve, ce n'est pas la magie, c'est la chance.

\- Arrête de tout ramener au fait que tu sois cracmol.

\- Pourtant c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as suivi ?

Henry éclate de rire.

\- T'es qu'un sombre crétin Evan. Je t'ai suivi parce que tu as une santé fragile. Tu tombes malade toutes les trois semaines. Tu es frêle, malingre, même si tu manges comme quatre. Je ne t'ai pas suivi parce que tu es cracmol. Je t'ai suivi parce que tu es mon frère. Mon petit frère et Merlin pour la dernière fois… Je t'aime !

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas.

\- Ne fais pas comme si vous n'aviez pas honte de moi. Comme si vous vous ne inquiétiez pas constamment pour mon avenir, pour ce que je vais devenir. Comme si vous ne me cachiez pas aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière.

Henry jette sa veste et passe une main dans ses cheveux, pleins de poussière.

\- On n'a pas honte de toi. Tu as honte de toi. On ne s'inquiète pas pour toi. On sait que tu deviendras un brillant médecin. Papa et maman ne financeraient pas tes études sinon. On ne te cache pas des sorciers. C'est eux, qu'on éloigne de toi, parce qu'on ne veut pas que tu aies à affronter leur stupidité parce que tu es…

\- Parce que je suis quoi ? Je l'interromps.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- Pas comme vous.

Henry croise les bras sur sa poitrine et désigne un groupe d'hommes.

\- Et tu penses être comme eux ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis ni sorcier, ni moldu. Je ne suis pas vraiment entre les deux. Je ne peux pas m'intégrer dans la communauté sorcière. Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard. Les lois sorcières m'interdisent de tenir un commerce de sorcier, d'accéder à des études supérieures de potions. Chez eux, je suis condamné à faire leurs basses besognes. La magie fait partie de ma vie, mais je ne suis pas sorcier. Je ne suis pas un moldu pour autant. Je connais tous les secrets, tout ce qu'on leur cache. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour les entres-deux. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, ou l'un et l'autre. Je n'appartiens à aucun groupe, à aucune communauté. Les gens comme moi sont seuls tout le temps.

Peut-être qu'en m'engageant parmi les sorciers réfractaires à la loi d'Archer Evermonde, je pensais enfin m'intégrer à un groupe. Je pensais enfin être utile. Mais je n'ai fait qu'attirer la haine de mon frère.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, je lui fais.

\- Non, je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Il se gratte la tête et instantanément, je m'en inquiète, parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il attrape des poux et attrape la fièvre des tranchées. Il soupire lourdement.

\- Eh Evan ! J'ai des nouvelles du soldat que tu as sauvé hier ! Il a repris connaissance et il va s'en sortir ! m'apprend John en tapant mon épaule, amicalement.

Je n'en retire aucune fierté.

Owen me tend une cigarette en nous rejoignant. Ses yeux sont tellement enfoncés dans leurs orbites que je me demande s'il y voit vraiment… J'inhale la fumée de ma cigarette. On s'habitue vite au goût du tabac, même si c'est dégueulasse.

OoO

\- Evan.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'es en train de fumer le mégot de ta cigarette, m'apprend John.

\- Oh, je fais en jetant ce dernier.

Il est si pâle que même la poussière a plus d'éclat que son teint blafard. Ses joues se sont creusées, ses yeux sont ternes et l'arrête de son nez s'est tordue. Son uniforme est bien trop grand, tout boueux, parce qu'il a plu hier, et les manches, qu'il a consciencieusement retroussées, laissent apparaître sa peau et ses os au niveau de ses poignets. Je sais que dans sa sacoche, il y a sa baguette magique, et qu'il est prêt à s'en saisir tout instant.

\- Tu trouves ça normal, que nos armes soient plus propres que tout le reste ? Je murmure.

\- J'en sais rien, répond John en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu penses qu'elle fait quoi Mina ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Elle doit sûrement s'occuper des blessés et les asperger d'essence de dictame en susurrant à tous les officiers des « Laissez-moi soigner vos blessures » pour les distraire...

\- J'en sais rien. J'espère pour eux…

\- J'ai froid.

\- Nous sommes en septembre, marmonne John.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Il a plu hier.

Henry vient vers nous, le regard de mon frère est vide. Il surveille ce qui se passe devant lui.

\- Oh regarde Henry !

Je lui donne un coup de coude. Enfants, Mina, Henry et moi adorions nous cacher dans le vieux grenier du manoir. Les poutres étaient pleines de trous et le plancher grinçait. Nous y passions des heures... La chaleur y était étouffante, et pourtant, nous y étions toujours fourrés, même durant l'été. Et parfois, le soleil éclairait l'obscurité et faisait danser la poussière. Nous soufflions dessus, pour jouer, nous amuser...

\- Quoi ?

\- On dirait que la poussière danse...

\- C'est juste le vent, Evan…

John me tend une autre cigarette.

\- Tu te souviens des jeux qu'on inventait gamin ? Quand on s'amusait à se pourchasser ?

\- Ouais, je fais.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on joue toujours. Le chat c'est eux. Nous, on est les souris et quand on perd, on meurt.

\- On ne perdra pas.

\- On va rentrer chez nous, affirme John.

\- On pourrait prendre un portoloin dès demain et s'enfuir. Jeter des _confundo_ sur les moldus, les oubliéter encore une fois… Une ultime fois, juste pour leur faire oublier notre existence.

\- J'y pense tous les jours, sourit-il.

\- Comment tu fais pour tenir ?

\- Je pense à tous ceux que je peux aider.

\- Je fais pareil.

\- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

\- Non.

\- Pour moi non plus.

Owen est mort hier. Ou il y a deux jours, je ne sais plus trop. Il n'est pas rentré en tous cas. C'était le dernier homme vivant de son bataillon de copains…

Je crois que la guerre nous rend égoïste.

OoO

Voilà des mois maintenant que je suis parti. Je ne me reconnais même plus. On me hurle de tirer, alors je tire, rendant peut-être une femme veuve et des enfants orphelins. On m'ordonne de lancer des grenades, alors je lance, en privant sûrement un soldat ennemi d'une jambe, d'un pied ou d'un bras entier. Au début, je me disais que ça ferait toujours une menace de moins, un homme qui ne tuerait pas l'un des miens, parce que je venais moi-même de lui ôter la vie.

Même si je suis un cracmol, je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un monstre. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pantin qui obéit à un certain instinct, qui aurait sommeillé pendant tout ce temps au plus profond de mon être. Est-ce animal, monstrueux ou un réflexe de survie ? Je ne fais plus la différence. Je me dégoûte moi-même, et je me sens si mal et horrifié par tout ce que j'ai eu le déplaisir de voir ou de faire. Ces cadavres que je sème, comme si quelque chose de beau allait pouvoir pousser au milieu d'eux... Je crois devenir fou. Les cris de douleur me rendent sourd. La poussière, les gaz me rendent aveugles. Les hurlements me déchirent silencieusement les entrailles. Les appels au secours, je les ignore et les enterre au plus profond de mon cœur. Nos tranchées sont construites, renforcées sur nos morts. Tout pourrit.

Je ne trouve plus le sommeil : il m'a lâchement abandonné pour laisser place aux fantômes des malheureux que j'ai tués, que je tue et que je tuerais demain. Alors je me retourne pour trouver une position plus confortable sur ce misérable tas de débris et de terre que j'ai construit à partir de rien. Pour éviter la boue qui nous colle telle une seconde peau, je serais prêt à tout...

Je me suis mis à prier aussi. J'invoque secrètement un dieu, n'importe lequel, pour qu'il arrête ce carnage qui me torture, me saigne et me tue lentement tel un poison. Mon seul dieu, avant c'était la liberté. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est que la peur et mes espoirs de paix irréalisables. Mais je continue de marcher, et peut-être que ça me maintient en vie... Je ne serai bientôt plus qu'un autre pantin. Mes heures sont comptées, et bientôt on coupera les fils qui me lient à la main qui m'anime.

Pour aller mieux, il ne me faut pas grand-chose, juste du sommeil et un ventre plein. Parce que j'ai arrêté de vouloir penser, j'ai arrêté de songer. La culpabilité ne me nourrit plus. C'est elle qui me ronge... Et je m'étais promis que cette guerre ne me changerait pas. J'ai échoué. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que demain sera peut-être le dernier.

Je n'ai presque plus de potions. Je les rationne. Là où je faisais couler des fioles entières d'essence de dictame sur les blessures de mes frères d'armes, je n'en verse aujourd'hui que quelques gouttes. Il faut économiser la vie… Économiser tout, pour que chacun ait une chance.

John m'appelle pour jouer aux cartes. Allons voir si le hasard est de mon côté aujourd'hui…

OoO

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

John tient fermement sa baguette dans les mains tandis qu'Henry est pâle et nous suit à la trace. A côté de nous, un moldu tombe touché à l'épaule. Nous avons grignoté un peu de terrain, que les allemands nous reprendront sûrement demain, et que nous reprendrons le surlendemain.

\- Eh, relève-toi ! Je lui hurle.

Il a si peur. Il est arrivé hier. Il m'a dit son prénom, mais je ne l'ai pas retenu. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il est tétanisé.

\- Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

\- Charlie.

\- Secoue-toi, Charlie, hurle Wilfried.

C'est un moldu. Un poète. Il passe son temps à griffonner dans son carnet. Un obus explose à nous côtés et soulève dans les airs un monticule de cadavres. Chaque fois que nous devons traverser le no man's land, je marche en regardant droit devant moi, pour ne pas voir les visages des gens morts, grignotés par les vers, pour ne pas apercevoir un bras, une jambe, un buste. On est tous que de la viande , de la chair à canon.

\- Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Transplane, ordonne John à Henry. Emmène Evan et les autres.

\- Et toi ?

\- Il reste des hommes…

On les entend qui hurlent et quand j'accours vers eux, Henry m'arrête et pointe du doigt Charlie. Sa blessure saigne tellement … Il me reste de l'essence de dictame, juste un peu mais la blessure n'est pas assez grave … Un sort devrait suffire. Je passe une épaule au niveau de sa taille, alors qu'il s'appuie de tout son poids sur moi. Il est en train de perdre connaissance.

\- Charlie ! Eh Charlie ! Je l'interpelle.

Ses yeux se ferment quand je le secoue après l'avoir rattrapé. Charlie ne porte pas de casque et je remarque une blessure à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Non, non, non, non, non…

J'en ai marre de voir mourir des gens.

\- _Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_, murmure Wilfried.

Il est doux et honorable de mourir pour sa patrie. Que des conneries. John hurle quelque chose, puis s'arrête. Il a enlevé son casque pour le mettre sur la tête de Charlie. Une balle s'est perdue entre ses deux yeux. Il tombe écroulé dans mes bras et sa baguette, celle qu'il a acheté juste avant sa rentrée en première année à Poudlard, lui glisse entre les doigts. Le lendemain de son achat, il était venu me voir pour me la montrer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Arresto Momentum_ !

Henry a arrêté juste à temps un obus, qu'il renvoie aux allemands d'un coup de baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? murmure Wilfried,perdu.

Henry lui intime de se taire et agrippe son bras, ainsi que le mien, mais je m'échappe de son emprise. Je tiens fermement le corps inanimé de John dans mes bras. John est mon seul ami. Nos familles sont proches. Quand j'ai attendu ma lettre pour Poudlard et qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée, il a dit ne pas vouloir y aller si je ne venais pas. Il m'a écrit toutes les semaines. Il est resté à mes côtés…

\- Evan, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui !

Je ferme les yeux bleus de John. Charlie gigote et a repris connaissance. Wilfried le soulève faiblement et je l'aide, alors que mon frère nous fait transplaner tous les quatre, loin du massacre, en abandonnant tous les autres.

OoO

\- J'AURAIS PU LE SAUVER !

\- Calme-toi !

Henry me force à le regarder.

\- JE NE SERS A RIEN !

\- FERME-LA UN PEU !

Henry crie rarement. Il déteste ça. Il sort de sa poche une feuille qu'il me tend. Des prénoms y figurent par centaines. Henry a écrit les mois, et juste en-dessous, alignés en colonne, des prénoms. Je réalise soudainement que cela fait plus de six mois que nous sommes ici.

\- Eux, tu les as sauvés.

\- Tu les as tous listés ?

\- Parce que je savais que tu ne verrais que le mal en toi, tout ce que tu as été incapable de faire. T'es comme ça Evan… Tu ne vois toujours que le pire en toi.

\- John est mort par ma faute.

\- John est mort et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'aurais pu le sauver, je répète comme une vieille rengaine.

Henry me force à lire sa liste.

\- Eux tu les as sauvés, Evan. Pense à eux.

\- Je n'ai rien fait seul.

Henry soupire bruyamment et serre les poings. Il est en colère.

\- Evan, dès que j'entends une mitrailleuse, je me pétrifie. C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, même si c'est à cause de toi que j'ai peur de ne plus l'être. Parce que tu as assez de courage à chaque fois pour te retourner face à la mort et vérifier si je bouge et si je suis assez conscient pour lancer un sort et avancer.

Henry bafouille. Il ne le fait jamais.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Tu as raison. La magie, elle en a rien foutre de la mort. On aurait pu y passer mille fois, si tu n'avais pas été là. Charlie est encore vivant lui. Et il y a tous ces noms…

Peut-être que Henry a raison, et que je ne vois jamais que le pire en moi. Pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai en tête, ce sont les visages de ceux que j'ai vu mourir parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide, pas assez intelligent, parce que je n'avais pas assez de potions, parce que je suis incapable de faire de la magie, de transplaner. Si j'avais pu… Si seulement j'avais pu… La bataille de la Somme m'a enlevé ce que je savais ne pas posséder. Pourtant, ça me broie le cœur. Je ne suis qu'un cracmol inutile.

Je suis faible. Si faible… Je regarde Henry droit dans les yeux. Je pense à Mina, à mon père et à ma mère, à ma famille, mes cousins, mes cousines, ceux que j'aime.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, je chuchote lâchement, les épaules basses et les membres tremblants.


	3. III

Souvent, j'entends encore les bourdonnements incessants des mouches au-dessus des corps qui pourrissent, les couinements des rats voraces, qui grignotent les cadavres. Je sens l'odeur de la putréfaction, du tabac et de la pluie. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est enduit de boue, qu'il l'a même absorbée, qu'il en est irrémédiablement imbibé. Je rêve tout le temps que je suis perdu entre deux tranchées, que je glisse dans un trou d'obus et que je nage parmi les cadavres qui grouillent de vers. Il y a des mains sans bras, des pieds sans jambes, verdâtres, blanchâtres, des regards vides, des morts partout…

Je me réveille en sursaut. Henry est à côté de moi et remet le drap sur mon corps. Mina accourt et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es à la maison Evan, la guerre, c'est terminé ! Tu es en sécurité !

J'essaie de me raccrocher à des éléments familiers. Le drap bleu. Ma commode en ébène. Mon pyjama. Le papier peint démodé. La baguette de John qui repose sur ma table de nuit. Je suis au Manoir des Wallergan. Pourtant, dans la bouche, j'ai encore le goût âcre de la poudre. Mina encadre mon visage de ses mains et me chuchote des paroles apaisantes. Henry a trouvé une porte de sortie pour nous. Moi qui voulais sauver des vies, je me suis enfui avec mon frère parce que je n'arrivais plus à supporter les danses perpétuelles avec la mort dans les tranchées.

Hier, j'ai annoncé aux Hartley que John était mort. Son frère m'a souri et m'a demandé si John avait souffert. Alors je me suis approché près de lui et j'ai posé un doigt sur son visage, entre ses deux yeux, qu'il a du même bleu que ceux de John, et j'ai appuyé de toutes mes forces :

\- Il s'est pris une balle ici. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, je lui ai dit.

Je ne fais rien de mes journées. Mina essaie de me faire réviser mes cours de médecine, mais je m'en moque. Chaque fois que j'apprends quelque chose, je repense aux gestes que j'aurais pu faire pour sauver mes camarades et la bile me monte immédiatement à la gorge. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser éclater ma colère, ma haine et ma tristesse quand j'étais sur le front. Maintenant, la mort de chaque soldat me revient et m'éclate au visage comme une bombe. C'est si violent, que ça me déchire le cœur et les intestins. Ça me broie tout entier…

\- Arrête de te punir. Regarde tout ce que tu as accompli, tout ce que tu as fait !

Tout le monde me dit d'aller de l'avant. Mais Henry lui-même a le visage fermé et les yeux cernés. Mina, la plus forte de nous trois, ne dort pas. Elle fait des insomnies et retourne la maison pour s'occuper. Ils s'inquiètent tous les deux. Ils ont peur de voir débarquer des représentants du Ministère de la magie pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Henry a enfreint plusieurs fois le code international du secret magique. Mina aussi. Même s'ils ont oublieté les moldus, ils ne se sentent pas en sécurité. Je les comprends. J'ai également peur pour eux. Cependant, je ne crains rien, en ce qui me concerne. Qu'est-ce que le Ministère peut m'enlever ? Peut-il seulement me punir plus que je ne le fais déjà ? Je suis persuadé que non.

\- Je ne sers à rien…

Je pensais me rendre utile. Sauver des vies. Parfois quand je ferme les yeux, les prénoms figurants sur la liste, que Henry m'a donnée, défilent. Mais ils sont vite effacés par tous les fantômes. J'ai servi mon pays mais je n'en retire aucune fierté, surtout quand on sait que je me suis lâchement enfui. J'ai déserté… Je pensais être de ceux qui n'abandonnaient jamais. De ceux qui allaient jusqu'au bout. Je pensais avoir au moins ça pour moi, que toutes ces années à vivre dans la honte d'être un cracmol, m'avaient forgé un caractère de battant. Je voulais leur prouver à tous de quoi j'étais capable. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même, de quoi j'étais capable. Je pensais être un héros, que même si j'étais cracmol, je pouvais, et je me devais même, d'accomplir de grandes choses.

Henry et moi parlons peu. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux, parce que je sais que les fantômes que je lirais, seront ceux que je lui ai imposé. Il s'est engagé pour moi, parce qu'il savait que je craquerai, que je n'étais pas assez fort. Il me connaît mieux que je ne le pensais. Mieux que moi-même…

Je sors du Manoir et passe toute la matinée sur la balançoire. J'y fume des cigarettes et l'odeur du tabac me rappelle Owen. Je n'ai pas retenu le nom du village où il habitait avec Rupert, Harry et Peter. J'imagine au moins cinq familles endeuillées.

\- Toi, tu dois être Evan, fait une petite voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne légèrement mais la jeune femme qui vient de parler fait le tour de la balançoire et se plante devant moi.

\- Je suis venue voir ta sœur. Nous avons servi dans le même hôpital.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il n'y a bien que Mina pour se faire des copines tout en soignant des gens.

\- Il est difficile de ne pas devenir amie avec ta sœur, rit-elle.

Elle enlève la cigarette de ma bouche pour la porter à la sienne. Je la regarde faire, totalement démuni, mais un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle tire dessus, un peu trop, et se met à tousser. Je m'esclaffe. Je pense à Owen. Je lui tapote le dos et mes doigts évitent de s'emmêler à ses cheveux blonds. Elle sent l'été, le soleil et les citrons.

\- Je voulais comprendre pourquoi vous aimiez ça ! toussote-t-elle.

\- Pour moi, c'est juste une habitude.

\- Je vois.

Il y a un long silence, pendant lequel je me contente de humer l'air autour de moi. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe en France, dans les tranchées. Je me demande pendant combien de temps ça va encore durer, et si les arbres et les fleurs repousseront au milieu de tout cet enfer…

\- Tu serais étonné de savoir comme rien n'arrête la nature de reprendre ses droits.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, je grogne.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Tu es une légimancienne.

\- Et toi, tu es un cracmol, rétorque-t-elle.

Je laisse échapper un bruit sourd d'entre mes lèvres, alors qu'elle me redonne la cigarette. Je me balance légèrement, faisant grincer les cordes contre les branches de l'arbre. La cigarette reste entre mes doigts, et se consume lentement.

\- Tu es connu Evan Wallergan. Je doutais même de ton existence. T'es comme un mythe, tu sais ?. Le fameux dernier fils des Wallergan, que personne ne voit jamais. J'ai été à Poudlard avec ton frère et ta sœur. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais de toi. En revanche, ils pensaient toujours à toi.

Dans ma famille, j'étais un tabou. On ne prononçait jamais le mot « cracmol ». Mon père et ma mère évitaient de parler de moi, tout comme mon frère et ma sœur. Si bien que j'ai parfois pensé qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas vraiment. Finalement, ils étaient peut-être juste maladroits. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir, je suppose. Moi-même j'étais fermé et en colère. J'étais une déception pour eux. Je le suis pour moi-même, après tout. On a tous dû composer avec ce mélange d'émotions.

\- Vous avez tous vos torts, approuve la blonde. Mais toi, tu n'as pas à te reprocher le fait d'être ce que tu es. Comme moi, je n'ai pas à me reprocher de lire les pensées des autres. Et crois-moi, je m'en passerais la plupart du temps.

\- Tu connaissais ma sœur avant la guerre ? Je l'interroge en changeant le sujet de la conversation.

\- Pas vraiment, répond-t-elle. Nous n'étions ni dans la même année, ni dans la même maison.

\- Tu devrais aller vers le Manoir si tu veux la voir, je lui fais en lui désignant ce dernier d'un geste désinvolte.

\- En fait, je voulais te voir toi aussi.

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Elle sent le désinfectant et le dictame.

\- Je m'appelle Helen et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. J'ai soigné plusieurs soldats, que tu as sauvés. Ton visage était leur dernière pensée consciente à chaque fois. Je t'ai vu compresser une plaie avec la veste de ton uniforme pendant trois heures, alors qu'Arthur se vidait de son sang. Je t'ai vu traîner le corps de William sur plusieurs mètres, parce qu'il lui manquait une jambe et que tu savais qu'il aurait une chance d'y survivre. Je t'ai aussi vu …

\- Arrête.

Elle se tourne vers moi et ses yeux ont la même couleur que le whisky. Ça me fait penser à John.

\- Comment tu fais pour retenir tous ces prénoms ? Je lui demande.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu les as oubliés toi ?

\- Parfois, je ne les connaissais même pas.

.A partir d'un certain temps, je ne le voulais plus…. Surtout après Owen.

\- T'es quelqu'un de bien Evan.

J'ai presque envie d'en rire maintenant. Helen me regarde comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien, alors que je viens de fuir la guerre qui devait me libérer de cette honte, de cette impression d'être utile, d'être quelqu'un d'insignifiant, invisible.

\- Pourquoi tu tenais absolument à être quelqu'un de remarquable ? C'est parce que tu es cracmol ?

\- Parce que ma vie ne menait nulle part.

De la maison, on entend Mina et Henry qui se chamaillent et ça me fait sourire. Mes lèvres s'étirent, et je ne l'ai pas fait depuis si longtemps, que les muscles de ma mâchoires me tirent douloureusement.

\- Tu as de la chance de les avoir, commente Helen. Tu peux partager ce que tu ressens, ils peuvent te comprendre.

Je ressens beaucoup trop de culpabilité pour me confier à mon frère ou à ma sœur. Ils ont leur propres démons à combattre. Je ne veux pas leur imposer les miens, comme je le fais depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Puis, chaque fois que j'essaie de me confier, je vois dans leurs yeux toute la peine qu'ils ont pour moi, et l'horreur, leurs souvenirs qui se distillent dans un amas gluants d'atrocités et de morts… Dans nos têtes, il n'y a que des morts de toute façon. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien avec eux, pas en ce moment, pas après ce que je leur ai fait subir.

\- Ils sont partis de leur plein gré, tente de me rassurer Helen.

\- Pas vraiment, je grogne.

J'aurais au moins pu leur épargner la guerre. Juste parce que je me croyais inutile, indigne de ma famille…

\- Tu sais, personne n'est inutile. On est tous le héros de quelqu'un. On est tous aimé par quelqu'un. Toi aussi. Tu n'échappes à pas cette règle, juste parce que tu es différent.

Il m'aura fallu une guerre pour me rendre compte que mon frère et ma sœur iraient jusqu'en enfer pour moi. Mais pour ce qui est du reste… Je vaux moins qu'eux.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que ta vie vaut moins que celle des autres alors ? reprend la blonde.

\- Arrête de lire mes pensées, je grogne.

\- Tous les humains se valent. Personne n'est épargné, pouvoir magique ou non.

\- Je suis désolé, je m'excuse penaud.

\- De quoi ? D'être différent ? s'offusque-t-elle soudainement. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que ça fait, de naître dans une famille noble tout en étant un cracmol, mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, d'entendre des voix dans ta tête sans savoir les faire taire. Oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors arrête d'agir comme un petit salop.

Je lui souris, en l'entendant prononcer un mot si vulgaire alors qu'elle paraît si propre sur elle. Helen est l'archétype même de la jeune femme anglaise, blonde aux yeux lumineux, au teint pâle et à l'allure élégante.

\- On est tous pareils face à nos différences.

\- La guerre me l'a bien prouvé.

\- Elle t'a prouvé autre chose ?

Je n'ose plus parler. Que je suis un lâche. Que je ne suis pas la personne que je pensais être.

\- On ne peut se montrer courageux que lorsqu'on a peur. J'ai l'impression que tu as pris cette guerre pour un test, qui allait déterminer qui tu serai pour le reste de ta vie. Mais on a que dix-neuf ans…

Je l'observe et je remarque ses traits tirés. Mina a les mêmes.

\- J'ai fait la même chose, murmure-t-elle, presque coupable. Moi aussi, j'ai pris cette guerre pour un test. On s'est tous les deux royalement plantés.

\- Je voulais me donner une raison d'être fier de moi, j'avoue à voix basse.

\- Tu le peux.

\- J'ai peut-être sauvé des vies. Peut-être que je le faisais juste pour racheter la mienne. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas désintéressé de ma part.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros et je ne le serai jamais.

J'ai abandonné trop de choses, trop de sentiments derrière moi pour en être un. Puis, désormais, je n'en vois même plus l'intérêt.

\- Je suis partie moi aussi, marmonne Helen. Mon frère est mort pour cette guerre. J'aurais pu rester pour sauver les bouts d'hommes qu'on nous envoyait à l'hôpital. Mais je n'ai plus réussi à leur faire face..

Elle lève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux m'enivrent un peu. Peut-être sont-ils réellement faits de whisky.

\- Toi aussi, tu as l'impression d'y être resté ?

\- Parfois.

Une partie de moi est toujours sur le front, et j'aimerais redevenir celui que j'étais avant, le garçon qui pensait qu'il allait pouvoir s'acheter une vie normale et digne en sauvant des moldus… J'ai changé. je ne suis plus le même petit cracmol qui a peur de défier sa famille et la vie. Henry a raison après tout : la mort, elle en a rien à foutre de la magie. En fait, je suis juste un homme. Un homme moins courageux qu'il ne le pensait. Un homme qui croyait que la magie, cette même magie qui l'avait rejeté enfant et toute sa vie, allait lui sauver la vie. Un homme qui pensait que la guerre serait presque un jeu. Mais, au final, même si moi j'étais son jouet, la guerre, elle, était une boucherie. Au moins, elle a eu le mérite de me montrer ma vraie nature.

\- Mina m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, elle serait là pour moi.

\- Va la rejoindre. Elle doit être dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci.

Pourtant, elle reste à mes côtés et prend appui sur ses pieds pour faire bouger la balançoire. Nous tanguons tous les deux, suspendus, comme le temps, les yeux remplis de fantômes, les mains couvertes de sang. Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. C'est peut-être ça qui me dégoûte le plus. Je ne suis pas un héros. Juste un homme.


End file.
